Nuit
by Rokuma
Summary: Pimer acto: antes de la noche. Segundo acto: durante la noche.


**Bueno, no tengo nada que comentar. Solo un par de traducciones.**

_**Nuit**_**: _noche._**

_**Avant la**__** nuit**_**:**** _antes de la noche._**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**~Primer acto: _Avant la nuit_~**

Qué curiosas eran todas aquellas personas, tan diferentes entre ellos y con un solo punto en común conocido. Cada uno estaba absorto en una tarea distinta, sin pronunciar palabra, sin esperar a que alguien sacara un tema de conversación, como si ninguno de ellos quisiera estar allí. O, quizás, como si fuera rutina. O una mezcla entre ambos.

Estaban los siete sentados alrededor de una mesa de madera redonda en una habitación algo oscura pero acogedora, una muy pequeña parte de la casa en la que tendrían que convivir. Con los ojos cerrados, el hombre que tenía la larga trenza de color negro prestaba especial atención a los sonidos característicos de cada uno de sus compañeros que inundaban la habitación.

Por una parte, se escuchaba un ritmo marcado por raudos dedos pulsando con fuerza y velocidad las teclas de un ordenador, haciendo pequeñas pausas para dejar paso al sonido que producía la punta de un bolígrafo al anotar algo en un cuaderno, para luego dejar caer el utensilio a la mesa y retomar su tarea anterior.

Fong pasó a concentrarse en otro tipo de ruido; esta vez se trataba de algo parecido a alguien dando sorbos a una bebida, seguido por la finura de la porcelana golpeando la mesa de madera. ¿Tal vez una taza? El sonido de los tragos se alternaba con los resoplidos propios de alguien al expulsar el humo de un muy oloroso cigarrillo. Cabe recalcar que el hedor del humo era contrarrestado por el dulce aroma que emanaba la ropa de Fong.

El siguiente sonido, un bostezo sonoro, acompañado por una voz femenina y algo ronca pronunciando maldiciones en voz baja dirigidas al dueño del tan molesto ruido para la mujer, y una cálida y leve risa.

El último sonido, el que más amaba su oído: el de unos delicados dedos agitando un manojo de billetes, contándolos uno a uno repetidas veces. Por alguna razón desconocida, o al menos Fong **no quería** conocerla, miraba a la ilusionista de manera distinta a los demás.

Un nuevo sonido intruso interrumpió su pasatiempo: el cuero rozando entre el contenido de una cesta forrada con seda blanca por dentro, cogiendo una galleta de las que había hecho cierta vidente y llevándosela a la boca.

–¡Idiota! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? –la mujer de las maldiciones dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las manos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

–¿Acaso tampoco puedo comer una galleta? –el chico de pelo morado parecía molesto.

–Hazlo de una forma más silenciosa –la militar se había calmado un poco.

–¡Detenme si puedes! –Skull se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, blandiendo la galleta de forma amenazante, como si pudiera suponer un peligro– ¡No eres rival para mi poder! –realmente era una persona ruidosa.

–¿Poder? ¿Es que tú tienes algún poder?

–¿Ser inmortal no te parece un buen poder?

–El poder está en las armas, ¿lo sabes? –Lal cruzó los brazos.

Verde y Reborn cruzaron miradas curiosas. Para que ambos hombres dejaran a medio su tarea, se debía encaminar un debate bastante interesante para todos los allí presentes. Y Fong lo vio.

–¿Acaso sois idiotas? –comentó Verde subiéndose las gafas con el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda, haciendo que la luz de la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo se reflejara en uno de los cirstales– El poder está en la ciencia, claro.

–Tsk, no digas gilipolleces –masculló Lal.

–Perdona, pero sin los avances tecnológicos y científicos, no tendrías esas armas que tanto te gustan.

Skull rió victorioso, pero nadie se molestó en mirarlo siquiera.

–Las personas fuertes habrían podido crear armas basándose únicamente en su instinto de supervivencia.

–Pero, ¿y quiénes son los más fuertes? Los que tienen poder, claro –Reborn por fin se dignó a intervenir, encendiendo un segundo cigarro–. Todo lo que estáis diciendo no sirve si la persona no está perfectamente cualificada para usar armas o ciencia.

–¿Y por qué hay necesidad de tener poder? –la voz de Luce sonaba agradable y pacífica, atrayendo la mirada de Reborn– Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo queréis? ¿No sería más fácil si nadie es más que nadie?

–Ay, mi querida e ingenua Luce… –por alguna razón, a Reborn le molestó que Verde tratara a Luce de "mi querida"– Están muy bien tus ideas, pero lo que es mundo es mundo y ya no se puede cambiar– la cara de la mujer denotaba disgusto.

–El dinero lo mueve todo –todos miraron a Viper, nadie pensó que hablaría. Seguía contando los billetes con suma concentración ocultando todavía la mirada debajo de la capucha.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó unas semanas atrás nubló por completo la mente de Fong y lo alejó de aquella voz tan monótona.

* * *

_El hombre había sido mandado por la capitana a subir un paquete recién llegado a la habitación de Viper. La cortesía del moreno le impedía curiosear acerca del contenido de la caja de cartón. Lo agarró con sus pálidas manos y, a pesar de que pesaba, no le costó ningún esfuerzo subirlo por las escaleras de la casa que daban a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los dormitorios._

–_Viper, te traigo algo –el chino llamó a la puerta levemente, pronunciando aquellas palabras con la suavidad y la tranquilidad de una madre que canta una canción de cuna a su bebé. Siempre hablaba con ese tono._

_Pasaron unos segundos hasta que, sin escucharse pasos siquiera, el pomo se giró y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia. La mujer se materializó ante los oscuros ojos de Fong, quien sonrió a modo de saludo._

–_Con permiso –dijo, haciendo una reverencia, todavía en la puerta–. Esto es para ti, lo acaban de traer._

_Viper se acercó a él despacio, se quedó parada unos instantes mirando el paquete y, cuando se dignó a cogerlo, el peso de este llevó a sus manos prácticamente al suelo._

–_¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció el moreno._

–_No. Así está bien– se alejaba cargando la caja con dificultad, cambiando la postura de las manos de vez en cuando para hacer más fácil el transporte–. Pasa._

_Fong cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó la habitación con la tenue luz que la iluminaba. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra negra y las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro, muy oscuro. Nada más entrar había un pequeño pasillo que mediría apenas un metro. A la derecha había un baño y, a la izquierda, un pequeño armario de madera oscura. Al final del corredor había un amplio espacio en el que se encontraba la cama cubierta de sábanas blancas en la que dormía Viper, y en aquel momento, la diminuta mujer se encontraba sentada al borde del lecho con el paquete en el regazo. Fong se situó en frente de ella observando con atención el resto del cuarto._

–_¿Quieres ver lo que hay dentro? –preguntó la ilusionista._

–_Esto… no me suelo entrometer en asuntos ajenos, muchas gracias –Viper dejó el paquete a un lado._

_La verdad era que en ese momento el comentario de la ilusionista había hecho que naciera una curiosidad impropia de él. Es decir, hacía ya un tiempo que se sentía algo atraído por ella, pero en aquel momento quería acercarse más a Viper, sentir cómo era de verdad._

_Parecía que ella se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. Como si algo no funcionara bien, como si Fong la alterara y rompiera todos sus esquemas. Y ella también quería acercarse más a él._

–_Cierra los ojos –el hombre obedeció, algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de personalidad de Viper. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que se volviera a escuchar la calmada voz de ella–. Ya, ábrelos._

_Cuando Fong abrió los ojos juró ver una ilusión, algo que nunca nadie habría pensado que pasaría: Viper se había bajado la capucha. Ahora dejaba al descubierto la parte de arriba de sus mejillas y la cortina de cabellos azulados que le caía por delante de los ojos, ocultándolos del todo._

–_Viper, ¿por qué…?_

–_Confío en ti –lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, aunque posiblemente, los nervios le habrían impedido continuar hablando._

_Fong suspiró._

–_Bien, pues…_

_El hombre se acercaba lentamente a la pequeña figura femenina sentada ante sus ojos. Se agachó hasta que sus cabezas estuvieran a la misma altura, dejando su trenza caer por su hombro derecho como si fuera una cascada, para después acariciar suavemente el flequillo recto de Viper, haciendo bailar los mechones de pelo y descubriendo sus ojos. _

_Y qué ojos._

_Eran de un color violeta fuerte, sin brillo, oscuros y profundos. Preciosos. Fong creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ya le había echado el ojo, pero jamás pensó que tendría el honor de acercarse tanto a ella._

_Y Viper tampoco habría imaginado que él se comportara de manera tan acogedora._

–_Gracias –Fong sonrió y le peinó un poco el pelo con los dedos antes de ponerle la capucha negra de nuevo y marcharse por la puerta, dejando a la chica sentada sobre la cama con un leve, muy leve rubor._

_Seguía apoyado en la puerta del cuarto, intentando procesar lo que había pasado. Intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza._

* * *

–¿Y tú qué opinas, Fong? –había estado totalmente absorto en aquel maravilloso recuerdo, en la mirada vacía de Viper, en sus ojos, en el acto que suponía el que le hubiera revelado su sexo, su secreto, a él y solo a él– ¡Fong! –la voz de Lal lo hizo despertar.

–Ah, perdón… –todos lo miraron extrañados, incluso Viper, algo tímida, alzó la vista para mirarlo– Yo creo que el poder reside en la fuerza de cada uno, tanto mental como física. Y que se puede mejorar con el tiempo, ya sea usando armas o ciencia o cualquier otra cosa –hablaba despacio y sonriendo.

Luce le dedicó una de sus tan lindas sonrisas, en señal de aprobación.

–Tú siempre eres igual… –la voz de Verde sonaba como si se estuviera quejando.

–Cielos… –a continuación, Viper, que había dejado de contar dinero. Esparció los billetes por la mesa como si fuera una baraja de cartas– El poder está en el dinero. Lo queráis o no, un país no se mueve sin dinero, por mucho que debatáis –nadie se esperaba que hablara tanto, solía ser más bien una persona silenciosa.

–¿Quién está hablando de países? –mascullaba Reborn con el cigarro en la boca.

–Un país tampoco se mueve sin armas. De hecho, la mayoría de las guerras son culpa del dinero. Y lo siento, Luce –Lal dirigía la mirada a la vidente–, pero dialogar no serviría de nada –Luce le sonrió como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando, que efectivamente, es lo que hizo. Lal siempre había sido muy perspicaz–. Las guerras, así como los países, los mueven los soldados, las armas

Verde la miró curiosamente, como si le resultara útil para alguna de sus retorcidas ideas.

–¡¿Estás diciendo que demos un golpe de estado?! –Skull se subió a la silla haciendo poses heroicas– ¡Me apunto! ¡El gran Skull vencerá a tod- –fue callado por un puñetazo en la boca por parte de Reborn. Era un hombre tranquilo, por lo general, pero es que el comportamiento infantil de Skull le ponía nervioso. No quería causarle una mala impresión a Luce, pero ella no parecía inmutarse mucho al ver que Skull gritaba que estaba bien, tan poco modesto como siempre.

La vidente se fijó en que Fong parecía distraído, mirando a un punto fijo en la mesa.

–Fong… ¿te encuentras bien? –se levantaba de su silla para acercarse a atenderlo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

–Sí, gracias… –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Viper, que contaba sus billetes de una forma más parecida a un juego de niñas, en un rápido movimiento de muñeca recogió todo el dinero de la mesa y se levantó en dirección a las escaleras. Acto seguido, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con algo de fuerza. Todos, menos Fong, se quedaron algo anonadados por el comportamiento de la ilusionista.

El chino no sabía si sería lo apropiado seguirla, preocuparse por ella. El caso es que no quería seguir en aquella sala, muriendo por dentro por culpa de la duda. Por culpa del misterio que irradiaba Viper, ese misterio que tanto le gustaba.

–Tengo sueño, buenas noches –dijo por fin.

Solo Luce le dio las buenas noches, aunque tanto ella como el resto de los futuros arcobalenos se preguntaban qué pasaría con ellos dos.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que puse a Viper demasiado... tolerante xD Pero el caso es que mi intención era empezar con que Viper se fija antes en Fong que Fong en Viper, al contrario que la mayoría de los fics. Gracias~**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente acto contiene lemon.**


End file.
